


Nice Together

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Eve may not be able to find the proper words to describe how she feels, but she has no doubt that she feels her best when she is with Flynn Carsen and James Moriarty.





	Nice Together

"This is nice." The words slip out of Eve's mouth unintentionally and she immediately feels like the sound of her own voice is an intrusion.

Today has marked the start of what is the first vacation that she and Flynn have taken in far too many years, and also the first vacation they've taken since the choice to add a certain Professor James Moriarty to their lives as a romantic partner. Eve had been surprised yet relieved that the men had agreed to her suggestion of a quiet getaway at her family's cabin. The thought of just the three of them together for four days away from civilization almost has her convinced that nothing of magical consequence could go wrong, and so far it hasn't.

Eve has spent most of the day feeling an almost childish giddiness about everything that has happened and now feels like the strangely domestic icing on the cake. All three have managed to fit onto the massive couch with a blanket draped over them. Eve is snuggled warmly into James's chest, staring out of the picture window with heavy-lidded eyes. Flynn is sitting at the opposite end of the couch, stretched out just enough that she can feel his feet brushing against her legs.

Most of the evening has been spent with Flynn and James casually chatting, and Eve has found herself listening not as much to the words themselves, as to what they represent. Now, both men have temporarily gone silent at the sound of her voice.

Finally, James breaks the silence, following Eve's gaze out the window as he speaks. "It really is quite beautiful isn't it?"

Eve adjusts her position and stifles a yawn. "I mean we're nice."

"We're nice?" Although her face is turned away from Flynn, she can hear the teasing in his voice and she realizes she still hasn't found the proper words for exactly what she wants to say.

At risk of sounding like a fool once again, she quickly corrects herself. "We're nice together."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Eve basking in the pure happiness of how she doesn't have to choose which of her boys to love anymore and how much more complete it feels when they're all together.


End file.
